There are known pedal coverings that include an elastic covering cap, adaptable to the shape of the foot-pedal to which it is fitted, with a plurality of non-slip means which extend from the surface of the elastic covering cap, and a plate with a plurality of grooves in which the plurality of non-slip means are inserted.
In addition different means for fixing the plate to the elastic covering cap and/or the foot-pedal are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,592 B2 describes a pedal covering that comprises fixing means that include a curved part in the plate that extends along the perimeter of the plate, a locking projection and a pair of coupling clips that retain the elastic covering cap and fix it to the foot-pedal.
GB2309508B describes an elastic covering cap designed to be fixed to the foot-pedal, wherein the non-slip means have a first part that extends from the base, and a second part that extends laterally from the end of the first part to define a surface facing the base, with the result that the plate is held securely between the facing surface and the base.